Ep. 2: Lame Spirits Return! Call Forth a Crimson Full Blast of Delusion!
is the second episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger. It serves as the introduction of Machine Itashar, the mecha of the Akibarangers. It also sets up the world of "Akibaranger" (that it occurs in a "prime" world where Sentai is merely a TV show. It brings in DekaRed's show persona Banban Akaza and actor Ryuuji Sainei. Plot The second episodes picks up where the first one ends. The Akibarangers are shocked when Hiroyo show them street cam footage of their previous "battle" which involved mainly the Akibarangers fighting nothing, with the police coming in to save the vampire cafe. Nobuo is disheartened that their fight is plain delusion and runs off. Later he sees Banban Akaza in a parking lot, and yells after him. Banban recognizes him as Akiba Red and calls him "partner"... that is until the daydream wears off and it turns out it was Banban's actor Ryuuji Sainei that he had called. Ryuji says he's merely dressed in his Dekarangers costume for a Power Rangers S.P.D. event, but thanks him for his patronage. Nobuo is further disheartened. Mizuki and Yumeria see a street vendor selling pirated dvds with a magic adhesive that covers the anime covergirl's swimsuit making her appear nude. She promises that once the adhesive is peeled off, the clothes come off as well. However, once it is done, it is the customer's clothes that are removed, replaced with a life-size replica of the adhesive. Miyuki and Yumeria walk away nonchalantly but are called back by the seller, who it turns out is ©Na. Shibuyaseitakaawadachisouhidenagaaburamushi appears and the girls transform, only to be defeated (and harassed) soundly. As Nobuo ponders his life, DekaRed appears and gives him a stern encouragement, mostly involving charades and no words. The pep "talk" ends with DekaRed dropkicking Nobuo. Realizing he can make good with his delusions he runs off to help the others. "DekaRed" goes to the Sentai Cafe. It turns out he is a paid actor that Hiroyo hired to encourage Nobuo. Nobuo and the others go out to find ©Na and Shibuyaseitakaawadachisouhidenagaaburamushi on Machine Itashar. While they manage to get it to transform into a robo, it wigs out and runs off. However, an imaginary version of DekaRed appears and helps the team battle Shibuyaseitakaawadachisouhidenagaaburamushi as ©Na walks off in dismay. DekaRed tarnsforms into the Deka Wappa which Nobuo uses to defeat Shibuyaseitakaawadachisouhidenagaaburamushi (hopefully) once and for all. Listening in on the battle, Hiroyo wonders how on Earth DekaRed appeared in the Akibarangers shared delusion. Cast * Nobuo Akagi: * Mitsuki Aoyagi: * Yumeria Moegi: * Hiroyo Hakase: * Kozkoz Mita: * Malseena: * Sayaka Honiden: * Shibuya Kouzorinahigenagaaburamushi (Voice): * Himself, Deka Red (Banban "Ban" Akaza): Tropes and References *The Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger theme plays at least twice; once when Akagi sees Ban's actor in a car going over a script. It plays again when Akagi is encouraged by DekaRed. *The Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger theme can be heard in the background in the store. Also, the logo for UAOH can be spotted on the door for the Sentai Cafe *Kozkoz is dressed in a pink/grey version of the Ninja Sentai Kakuranger's ninja costumes. *Akiba Red's rollcall involved movements directly from Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger. *The "Full Blast" in the title of this episode is a reference to the Dekaranger movie: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger the Movie: Full Blast Action. Trivia *This is the first time a Power Ranger's show is mentioned in a Super Sentai's show. Then again, this is the first Super Sentai show that also refers to other Sentai series as TV shows. Category:Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Category:Sentai episodes